Breathe Me
by Dreamsweep
Summary: She had been to the ocean before. A Quinn/Santana friendship two-shot, with a pinch of sudden lust.


A/N: What is this crack. It will be back to your originally scheduled Sancedes after I finish the nest chapter. Name comes kinda from the song and kinda from the content.

This goes out to that amazing person that put those inspiring Nayanna/Quinntana gifs on my dash. I do love these two together.

* * *

><p>It was a slight breath in the air that rocked her, slightly making her shiver as the cool air from the ocean came up along the dock near the shore where she sat. It was quiet, and peaceful; it was exactly what she had thought it would be. But the feeling was all different. And all wrong. She had thought that coming here would be her own chance to have peace and find something, but so far all she had found was sand and a windy damp shore.<p>

She had been to the ocean before. It was a long while back, when she was eleven or twelve and her family took a trip to Maine. It was a nice trip, but that beach was so cold and so different from the warm Florida beach she looked out at now. Here it was softer, calmer, more like the peaceful place she wanted to clear her thoughts. But there were so many thoughts she could have, and the harmony was doing nothing for her mind. If anything, they were only reminding her of how much time she was wasting, and how much she could be doing with others, or at least trying to improve. As if the relaxation to bring her back in focus was only poisoning her more. Her eyes trailed the horizon, studying, thinking: how much of this would she would enjoy, if her life was perfect?

She blinked her eyes heavily one last time, looking to the light waves rippling upon the shore before gently tucking her head in her legs. Her breath warmed her legs, hiding them from the cool morning air, and she shut her eyes for a minute, trying to change things in her mind. The moist air had laid a shivering mist in the breezy morning, giving her a bit of a head cold, even though she could already feel the warmth of the sun coming around the earth. It was all so resemblant to her: the sun was coming, the day was coming, the years were coming; and she wasn't ready. She wanted nothing more than to stay frozen here in this moment for a long while, so she could have time to think and dream and grow.

"Q?"

It was almost the wind howling her name, but Quinn knew better than that. She had been out here for the thirty minutes, long enough to know the sound of the wind, and that small syllable couldn't have been produced by anything other than a female voice. She dared not turn around, slightly cold and mainly unfocused. It didn't matter who it was, not now. There was a part of her that wished to be found, saved and supported, and if it were to happen, it would not matter the person. But there was also a part of her than wanted to stay frozen and invisible to the world, and in a quick silence, she almost regretted the wish for a companion in the first place.

She felt a figure's presence and in a few seconds she heard the body moving the old camera she had sitting beside her and replacing it with warmth, rubbing up against her side. Who it was must have come from inside. She kept her eyes closed and her face in her legs for a brief minute, trying to take in the last of her solidarity as if it were healing her pained heart any faster. But it wasn't. And as the wind picked up again, she could briefly smell the warm scent that she recognized as Santana sitting next to her, and as she opened her eyes, looking through her legs, she could see and feel the tanned legs rubbing up against her own.

She took a breath and looked up, opening her hazel eyes to the other girl and to the sun, now on its quick movement to rise. She stared at Santana for a brief moment, seeing the girl's lack of clothing, much like her own; she was hauling a tremendous oversized shirt on her shoulders which covered just about all of her, including shorts which were both unseen and unknown. Quinn breathed out, her inner conscience saying to stop all the harsh feelings and just get themselves back in the warmth, but she couldn't move herself. It was too much work, almost too painful.

Her eyes finally travelled to Santana's face, the tousled deep brown hair in loose messy bed curls framing it, and Quinn saw the deep amber eyes piercing the dawn, almost going without a notice to the blonde looking at her. She watched slowly, letting the time tick by, and as new colors began to trail across skin darkened and softened by the touch of sun, and from the display of reflections, she knew the sun was rising. Within the span of a few minutes, it would maybe be a bit warmer, if the clouds would rise from their hangings in the ocean. Maybe then she wouldn't need Santana's warmth.

Quinn hadn't moved her eyes from the other girl, but as Santana turned to look at her, her face gave a slight blush and she moved her vision from the other set of eyes. She had no courage so speak to Santana, led alone her deep gaze. Quinn breathed heavily, turning her head back to the waves before finally hearing the other girl speak.

"What are you doing out here so early? All alone?"

Quinn blinked, not answering the question. She really had no desire to; she didn't have an answer. Instead, she just turned her gaze back to the other girl, and left it there, staring at Santana's face for a few brief moments, eyes lingering for a second on the pursed lips. Her sun-kissed skin was shining beautifully in the sunset. This type of light was beautiful on her. The harsh sun and winter cold of Lima did her no justice.

"I got worried when I got up to get some coffee and I saw you weren't on the couch."

She looked away almost too quick, her heart slightly pulling in from the thought that Santana was worried. It meant that she cared, that someone cared. But of course she cared. They were friends. At least, she had figured they were. She had tried to stick with Santana and Brittany. Tried to keep friends. But everything was so hard now. She missed things so much.

And now she was here, with Santana and Brittany and Rachel Berry at the Berry's beach house. All alone with the three girls. How exactly she got here, she still couldn't really remember. But she was invited, even if it was only because Santana didn't want Rachel as a third wheel to her probable beach-fest with Brittany.

Quinn felt Santana's eyes as they looked down at the blonde's legs after a minute of silence. She just breathed, feeling somehow, so cold and alone, even with Santana there. Santana must have given up on speaking to her, too. In a way it felt disheartening, to know that the other girl wasn't going to press further, to try and get to the problems and help. But it also was her own force and reason: she could have easily spoken before this moment, and even now, she still had her vocal chords.

There was a shift in their silent pattern, and Quinn hesitantly thought Santana was going to get up and walk away. It seemed they all did... how could she complain? She laid it upon herself, usually.

But no - instead, the other girl leaned over and wrapped her arms around Quinn, leaning her head onto her shoulder. Quinn blinked rapidly for only a beat of her heart, realizing what had happened, and in a second she adapted to the sudden change, feeling Santana's warmth on her and her own cheeks being lightly pushed by slightly damp hair. It wasn't a feeling she had experienced in a while.

Quinn blinked, looking straight out as she felt the rhythmic patterns of the other girl's breathing on her chest, the slight beat of her heartbeat against her side. On her hard outside, where she was still trying to battle feelings and emotions, Quinn stood still; but on the inside, she heart was melting at the physical contact, brewing in the friendship, love and devotion the other girl was displaying out to her through her actions. Santana almost didn't need to say anything else. She was there. She was warmth. They were sharing themselves, and that was all she needed in the moment.

The sun itself took a few moments to rise across the water. As the traces of orange became yellow, highlighting the world around them, Quinn leaned down to look at the beautiful body below her, taking a moment to press a long, light kiss atop the other girl's forehead. She could feel Santana smiling against her side, and a quick second later she heard the spoils of a voice, and in the air she heard the rasp of a low tone.

"Brittany said her and Berry were going out running this morning after dawn."

Quinn's eyes flicked back up to the rising sun in the sky, beaming up like the lifelike clock that it was. The sun had risen. She dared not look back and see the small stilted house in the distant dunes for fear of seeing Brittany and Rachel coming out of its small doors and waking the two girls' kind reunion.

But as Quinn attempted her gaze, mind complacent to the other girls, she twitched a bit with her hand: an obvious signal to Santana. They were still and quiet, but Quinn could feel the warmer girl's mind working. She didn't know what to say herself, but Santana spoke again not much later, taking the silence, and she finally answered the question in Quinn's mind.

"I think they already left the other way down the shore. I heard the door shut a minute ago."

Quinn breathed out, a small sign of relief escaping through the large breath that she exhaled. They were alone, she was alone, to stew and reminisce in her own pot of worries.

And she did, as they stayed together for a while longer. The sun began to rise higher, and even though it was bright, Quinn watched as some of the surrounding clouds began to cover it. There was rain in the distance across the ocean. Quinn's eyes were large staring at it; she could almost feel the moisture set out by the cool rain and the raging wind across the sea.

Quinn continued to watch, but as she felt a shift again, she looked downwards, catching Santana moving her head quickly upwards. Their heads stopped moving and she felt the darker girl's hands slip from her neck to her sides, and in a moment that Quinn stopped to think she was met with the face of the other girl, only mere inches from her own.

They breathed together a few moments, heavy breaths coming out of their mouths and almost creating condensation to release into the air. The warmth between them came off in waves, ricocheting of their bodies and melting the cool temperature of the air around them into body heat.

Quinn's mind became flooded with feelings as all of the old stress and worry washed away, if only for a second. She looked up to see the look in Santana's eyes, the pupils, and as she herself began to breathe quicker as she realized that her own heart was beginning to beat faster.

Here she was, only inches from Santana, her mind astrew and her heart heavy. It was unwelcome, and the tension was becoming painful. She didn't know what to say - how to say. She could hardly comprehend the moment. Her eyes trailed from the tinted eyes to the tinted lips. They were so bold, striking. How had she not noticed them before?

They continued to pant against the cool air and Quinn's eyes looked back into Santana's one last moment, as if it were a sign of concession. They looked as though they were portraying the same feeling as Quinn was having herself in that very moment, and the melting irises only turned her over more, bringing her down to the auburn lips below. Her brain began to make quick decisions, the feeling of thoughts rushing and whizzing and bringing the conscious life to slow motion.

It only took a split-second before the thoughts turned to feelings, and they truly took over quickly, forcing her lips forward, pushing her face and body quickly through the millions of nanometers to force contact with the other girl's lips.


End file.
